


venture to the stars

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Fate, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has got it all planned: One day, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson will be the one to kill Matthew Murdock. Or the other way around, fate isn't sure yet. (The whole ordeal has been beautifully arranged, but the universe is no clockwork - there's always an element of surprise to everything.)</p><p>What fate didn't expect was that both of them would become best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	venture to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8935829#cmt8935829

It was the day. The day that Fate had been waiting for for so long. One of them would kill the other.

 

The day had been long awaited. It had been known since, well, since always, that they would kill each other. Or rather, one would kill the other. Fate wasn't still sure on the details. There were a lot of things going on in an infinite universe throughout infinite timelines, and no one should be expected to know all the details of all of them, okay?

 

But the fact remained, since the beginning of everything, it was foretold that Franklin Nelson would kill Matthew Murdock, or vice versa.

Of course, Fate didn't account for them becoming best friends. That was not planned.

 

Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson and Matt Murdock met in their first year of law school as roommates. They soon became fast friends and then formed a law firm together.

And okay, Fate was a bit confused, but that was fine. Even people who were friends for years could kill each other in the end. There were countless examples of that.

So when Foggy found out Matt was the Daredevil, Fate figured that might be it. Foggy was angry, and Matt was so close to dying anyway, that really it could be an accident. Fate didn't really differentiate between kinds of murder, not like the pair did in their law practice.

But it still didn't happen that day.

 

So Fate was a bit confused. But whatever, because now it was the day. For real this time.

 

So because Fate was so invested in the outcome, they might have paid a little bit more attention that day than usual. So what? It wasn't like there was anyone telling Fate how to do their job.

 

“I'm so sorry Foggy,” Matt said. He was crying. Fate was intrigued. Did Matt feel guilty about killing his best friend? Was it an accident? Purposeful? Regretted?

Matt carefully guided a needle to a vial, then to Foggy's arm.

Fate realized Foggy wasn't dead yet. Perhaps Matt's tears were premature.

“It's okay Matty,” Foggy whispered. Fate was intrigued.

Matt nodded, tears spilling out of his eyes and onto Foggy's arm where Matt injected the contents of the needle.

“Thank you,” Foggy told him.

 

Fate waited while Foggy stopped breathing, and Matt's tears grew into heaving sobs over his best friend's body. It was over. Matt had killed Foggy. One had killed the other, just as had been foretold since the beginning.

 

  

Fate just didn't know why it felt so empty. Like perhaps it wasn't the right thing to happen after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Carl Sagan: "If we do not destroy ourselves, we will one day venture to the stars."  
> I just really liked it, so I used it.


End file.
